The present invention relates generally to the decontamination art. It finds particular application in steam sterilization, disinfection and cleaning of medical, veterinary, mortuary and laboratory instruments and equipment and will be described with particular reference thereto.
More particularly, the present invention provides a mid-size sterilization device which does not require "house steam" and is operable on a standard power supply. In this regard, the present sterilization device is suited to small laboratories, emergency care facilities, as well as doctors and dentist offices. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention and its several embodiments may be applicable to a wide variety of environments in which the sterilization of instruments and equipment is required, including hospitals and other large institutions.
Medical, dental, surgical, veterinary and laboratory equipment and instruments are often sterilized by exposure to steam or steam in combination with other vapors. In this regard, an apparatus is provided which isolates the equipment and instruments in a high pressure, high temperature steam environment for a sufficient period of time to complete sterilization. For example, the steam autoclave devices of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,818; 4,226,642; 4,601,300, herein incorporated by reference, provide examples of steam autoclaves of the type generally related to the present invention.
Historically, most steam sterilization devices have had special installation requirements such as a source of steam and a dedicated power supply, i.e. they did not connect to "appliance type" utilities. As more small and remote providers have developed in the medical industry, the demand for lower cost, easily installed steam sterilization devices has dramatically increased. Similarly, as third world countries develop greater requirements for sterilization equipment, lower cost stand alone units which nonetheless satisfies safety and regulatory requirements have become more necessary.
The present invention provides an inventive, sterilization device which provides the requisite, safety, installation flexibility and low cost.